Compel A Spell
by AVamp23
Summary: A new vamp in town reeks havoc in the lifes of the salvatore brothers and she may know more about their past and present than they realize. She has some secrets of her own as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is the first Vampire Diaries story I've written so be kind.

All characters belong to Kevin Williamson and The CW

The Character of Sophie belongs to me

Pairings: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena sort of

Rating: I would say R, it will get a little steamy

Please review I would love to know what you think but please be polite. Thanks!

Enjoy!

**Compel A Spell**

By: Amy

**Chapter 1**

**Mystic Falls ~ 2011**

Damon Salvatore was frustrated and frankly a little pissed off. If he had to watch his little brother make kissy face with his girlfriend for one more second he would explode. He grabbed his car keys from the table in the entry way and practically ran out the front door. A few minutes later he was sitting at the bar at the Mystic Grill nursing a glass of scotch. He was sulking and he hated himself for it. But, dam it, It was his brother's fault. Ever since Elena moved into the boarding house everywhere he went there they were. Kissing, touching, smiling at each other; enough was enough. And if Elena gave him one of those sympathetic looks one more time he was going to do something she'd regret. If he was honest with himself he'd admit it was because he was jealous and that he wanted it to be him she slept next to every night. But he wouldn't admit anything, what was the point, and he'd rather lie to himself it was easier. What he needed right now was a distraction.

He turned lazily to scan the faces of the patrons near by. A family, consisting of a husband and wife looking exasperated and two bratty kids fighting with each other, sat in a corner booth. A couple holding hands and happily chatting sat at a table to his left; and there was two middle aged men giving their order to the way too perky waitress directly in front of him. Humans made him nauseous sometimes. He turned back to his drink and he found his distraction sitting next to him at the bar. He grinned devilishly and took a mental appraisal of the woman next to him. She had chocolate brown curly hair that hung over her shoulders in ringlets and he had the urge to gently tug on one and watch it bounce back into place. She was wearing a gauzy lavender tank top that accentuated her creamy white skin and her cheeks had a slightly rosy glow as she spoke to the bartender. His eyes instinctively fell to the curve of her neck and the prize that waited there. His gaze drifted back to her face and he was caught off guard by a pair of slightly amused smoky violet eyes. For a moment it seemed as if a spark flashed within those eyes and he instantly wanted to pounce.

He couldn't remember their conversation or how they got to his front door but he was glad all the lights were off inside. They kissed hungrily hands wandering from face, to neck, to arms, to waist, to ass then back again. She was rough and hard and insatiable; and he was drinking it up. All his senses were in over drive and yet he didn't want to bite her; he wanted to be inside her. Her scent of lavender and lilac was invading him and her warm sweet taste stirred pure animal instincts within him. She was every where and all around him and screamed feminine power from every pore. Some how they found their way through the door up the stairs and into his bed and all was lost.

OOOO

In another room of the house Elena awoke with a start clutching the sheet. She reached over softly touching Stefan's shoulder to make sure he was still there and took a deep calming breath. She'd been having nightmares for a week now and they were terrifying. Most ending with Stefan dying in front of her eyes as she stood there helpless to stop it. She thought about waking him and telling him about this one; knowing that he'd comfort her and tell her how much he loves her and that everything would be okay. But she knew that wasn't a promise he could make; not with the eminent doom of Klaus coming for her looming over her head. She leaned over placing a kiss on his shoulder and then gently climbed out of bed trying not to wake him. When she was sure he was still sound asleep she sighed and headed out the door to get some water.

Moments later Elena walked into the kitchen. She froze momentarily when she saw a figure peaking into the refrigerator then flipped on the light. A girl wearing only a pair of lacey lavender panties and a button up black shirt, obviously Damon's, straighten up and stood there squinting in the bright light.

"Uh hi" The girl said softly

"Hi" Elena said flatly squinting a little herself.

"I'm Sophie, a friend of Damon's" The girl smiled politely.

"I'm Elena, I live here" She said with a yawn. Then she shook her head gently as she walked to the cupboard to get a glass. Sophie tucked a curl behind her ear revealing a deep blue feather earring.

"I'm sorry I got hungry and Damon said I could help myself." She said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine it's his house too." Elena said with her back to Sophie as she filled her glass at the sink. When Elena turned and leaned against the counter taking a drink Sophie was crunching a carrot the fridge closed now.

"Damon's a little wild, like an animal it can wear a girl out if you know what I mean?" Sophie said gesturing with her carrot. Elena's eyes widen over her glass and she coughed a little. She didn't respond just took another drink of water. "Well, goodnight" Sophie said before gliding out of the room grinning mischievously.

"Night" Elena said to her back.

OOOO

Back in Damon's room having discarded her carrot in the garbage Sophie slide back into bed. Damon had dozed off and she lay there watching him and her violet eyes seemed to flash in the darkness. She watch with a smile as his breathing quickened and his closed eyelids rolled with movement. Suddenly he was on top of her pinning her to the mattress hands above her head. His fangs elongated and aching, eyes blazing, releasing a growl from deep in his throat. She just smiled coyly up at him. Then in an instant she was straddling him pinning his arms to the mattress. Her curls fell around her face as she bared her own set of sharp gleaming fangs; a low hissing sound escaping her lips. He was momentarily stunned. Then she dragged her nails down his bare arms and over his chest waking something animalistic inside of him as she delicately stroked his neck. Then their lips were crashing together and the animal was set lose.

* * *

><p>When Damon opened his eyes in the morning Sophie was stretch out next to him on her back inspecting a piece of her hair in casual boredom. She was still wearing his shirt and the cuff of one sleeve fell loosely to her elbow as she pushed her hair out of her face and looked at him.<p>

"It's about time" she said turning towards him and resting her head on her hand; elbow bent to prop her up. In the dim morning light her violet eyes were almost startling but he didn't look away. No he was almost trapped in them.

"If you're expecting breakfast in bed you'll be sorely disappointed. I don't do cliche' morning after gestures." He said with a lazy smirk.

"I don't need empty gestures" she said silkily as she leaned into his side and slowly stretched gliding her body against the length of his. His eyes followed her hand as it slid across his bare stomach and he realized that his shirt was the only thing she had on. He took in a raspy breath and then brought his hand to her neck his fingers delicately gliding over the curve of it until he reached her chin. She smiled softly as his thumb found her bottom lip then her fangs were revealed and she nipped at him like a kitten. His teeth clenched and he sucked in a hissing breath. His own fangs slowly elongating.

"What are you doing to me?" he gasped in sufferable pleasure.

"It's not a problem is it?" She asked eyes flashing as she swiftly move to  
>straddle him. His breathing faltered and he gave a breathy laugh as she settle herself on top of him.<p>

"Not at all." he breathed "You're not the first vamp girl I've had in my bed" he added before tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her to him for a heated kiss.

OOOO

Sometime later Sophie was getting dressed and Damon was in the Shower. After buttoning her jeans she stood still for a second feeling her throat ache and realized how hungry she was. She walked to the bathroom door and caught site of Damon through the steamy shower door.

"Damon" She called calmly

"Yeah?" He answered with a hopeful grin.

"Do you happen to have a stash of vampire nourishment lying around somewhere" She asked urgency seeping through her words.

"Oh, of course it's in the basement." He started. Then turned to look at her through the door. She took in the view appreciatively. "Just follow your nose" He added squishing up his own nose. Sophie just smiled

"Thanks" she said before turning and walking away. Damon watched her go enjoying the view with a smirk and a slight nod.

OOOO

Down stairs now Sophie found the basement door and as she pulled it open she could smell something sweet and rusty. Her breakfast wasn't far away. She hurried down some steps then down a dark brick hallway and the smell grew stronger. Then she found a small room with a storage cooler on one side of it and glided towards it. When she pulled open the lid she was greeted by the rich smell of cooled blood. She quickly grabbed a bag and nipped at one corner then gently began to sip. The ache in her throat was instantly soothed. As she continued to sip she wondered back into the hallway and saw a door she hadn't noticed before. Out of curiosity she slowly released it's latch and pulled it open. To her surprise there was the lifeless ash colored body of a male vampire with a dagger piercing his heart lying on the floor. She just stood there tilting her head curiously and took another sip from her blood bag. She took a step closer then paused when she heard a voice at the top of the stairs. There was foot steps and then the voice grew closer.

"Damon?" A deep male voice echoed down the hall. Then a figure appeared in the doorway and froze. The owner of the voice was about the same height as Damon with shorter light brown hair and a slightly more athletic build. His deep green eyes jumped from her face to the body on the ground then back again. Then his chiseled jaw grew tight and his muscles flexed under a taut white undershirt.

"Who are you?" He asked defensively. "And why are you in my basement?"

"I'm Sophie." She said uncomfortable under his intense stare. "I was..."

"She was just getting breakfast" A familiar voice interrupted. Damon sauntered down the steps and patted his Brothers shoulder. "Lighten up Stef, she's a friend" he said unfazed by the glare he was receiving. Damon turned towards Sophie his hand still resting on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't mind Stefan, he's just a little moody." he said in a mock whisper reaching for her bag of blood and taking a big drink. Then he grabbed her hand. "Come on" he added before pulling her up the stairs. Sophie smiled. Stefan followed in a huff.

"Damon!" He said in irritation as they reached the top of the stairs.

"What?" Damon said turning abruptly.

"Care to explain?" Stefan said crossing his arms.

"No, Not really" he said with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Do it anyway" Stefan said sternly.

"Don't be rude little brother" Damon said meeting Stefan's stare and crossing his arms. Sophie just stood quietly watching. "She's just a new friend" He added with a straight face. "And now we're leaving" he finished as his face lightened. Before Stefan could respond Damon had turned away and grabbed her hand again walking towards the front door. Stefan's arms dropped and he just sighed in frustration.

"We'll talk later Damon" Stefan said as Damon opened the door. Damon just waved him off and then they were gone. Stefan turned away form the door as Elena was coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked into the living room. Stefan followed her.

"Damon is just, well, being Damon." Stefan explained as he watched her plop down on the couch. She looked up at him knowing there was more. "Apparently he brought home a new toy last night" Stefan added. Understanding lit Elena's face and she nodded lightly.

"Yeah I kind of met her last night." Elena said tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Stefan just stood there looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I came down to get some water and she was looking for a snack." Elena said stifling a yawn. Stefan slowly sat beside her and looked at her concerned. The subject of Damon forgotten.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" He asked gently touching her arm.

"Not really." She admitted reluctantly. Stefan brought his hand to her face and softly stroked her cheek. "It's just, everything, you know. It's a lot to deal with" She added.

"I know" Stefan said gently. "Come here" He said sitting back on the couch and lifting his arm as she scooted into him. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to deal with any of it." He said kissing the top of her head. Elena didn't say anything she just snuggled closer and then draped her arm over his chest with her hand over his heart. His free hand found it there and fingers tangled.

OOOO

At the edge of the woods Damon watched as Sophie zipped at vampire speed from tree to tree playing her own dizzying game of peek-a-boo. He momentarily lost sight of her and when he turned to look behind him she tackled him to the ground in a blur. Pinning his arms to the earth, leaves crackling under him, she grinned in triumph. In an instant he had spun her around and straddled her waist pinning her wrists to the ground. She breathed heavily smiling up at him wickedly her violet eyes blazing with delight. Her hair a mass of chocolate curls flaring out around her head. Her smile faded at the corners and then something in her eyes flickered. He quickly lowered his head and kissed her roughly. In a whirl of leaves he was pressed against a tree as she kissed him hungrily. He brought a hand to trace her neck and she pulled away slowly with his bottom lip between her teeth. When she let go he lowered his swollen lips to her neck and she gasped with a smile.

"I have to go" She said in a breathy voice.

"Now?" He breathed as he kissed a trail towards her ear.

"Yeah, we can meet up later if you want" She said words stumbling when she felt his teeth graze her neck.

"Oh I want" He said smiling against her skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips back to hers kissing him hard.

"Do you have a cell phone?" She asked after pulling away.

"Yep" He said his lips seeking hers as their breath mingled. Her hands slid down his neck and over his shoulders. Then she slowly smoothed them over his chest and they danced over his sides and lower back. He released a breathy laugh when she reached his rear and then stuck her hand into his back pocket finding his phone. She entered her number as his lips found her neck again. Then she slid it back into it's place her hands sliding back over his stomach and chest. She leaned into him her lips brushing his ear.

"Bye Damon." She whispered softly. And in a blur she was gone leaving him stunned and alone.

OOOO

Minutes later Sophie was entering her hotel room a satisfied smile on her face and eyes dancing. She flipped on the light and tossed her keys on a nearby table as she walked over to a duffle bag on a faded chair by the window. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a tattered old book gently smoothed a hand over the cover then placed it on the bed. Quickly she went to a creaky old desk in the corner and pulled a pen and paper out of it's only drawer. She went back to the bed and hastily wrote the words:_ I've got Damon, what's next?_ ,then crumbled it into a ball. She carefully opened the book and flipped through the pages. Once she found what she was looking for she held the ball of paper out in front of her, closed her eyes, and began chanting. A breeze blew from nowhere and the light in the room began to flickered. All at once a flame flashed in her palm and the paper was gone. Sophie kept her eyes closed and her hand opened in front of her and in seconds the paper returned to her hand this time folded haphazardly. She looked at the paper and smiled knowingly before taking it and unfolding it. Written on the paper were the words: _Get The Brother_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay first I'd like to thank all of you who gave reviews for the first chapter. I'm going to try to post at least one new chapter every Thursday (TVD day). If I'm on a role maybe more. This next chapter will have a tid bit of back story on Sophie... and from here on out there is gonna be little flash backs to explain Sophie's modivation to mess with the Salvatore brothers. _

_Again I don't own any charaters from TVD_

_I do own Sophie and I hope you like her, but please don't steal her._

_So with out further adu here is Chapter 2!_

_Oh yeah...Please review! Thanks!_

**Salem Massachusetts ~ 1984**

An eighteen year old Sophie walked down the hallway of Salem High School hoping to get through the first day of school without slipping and using her new found abilities without meaning to. She hadn't meant to start a fire in biology class on the last day of school. It just sort of happened when Suzy Lopin, the meanest girl in school, called her the wicked witch of the east under her breath. Sophie discovered the hard way that her powers flared when her emotions were heightened. She had spent most of her summer with her grandmother learning how to control those powers. Now having grown more comfortable with her abilities she might be able to get through her senior year in one piece. She brushed off her new jean skirt and adjusted the sleeve of her favorite pink sweater then smiled brightly as she made her way to her locker. Her best friend Rebecca was waiting for her when she got there.

"Hey, Becca." Sophie greeted her happily.

"Hi Soph. Did you have fun with your grandma? Have you seen Jake yet? Love the new skirt. Did you get Mrs. Larkin for AP English?" Becca responded in an excited rush.

"Woah Bec, slow down it's too early to for me to decode your rambling." Sophie said as she opened her locker.

"Sorry, it's just, we're actually seniors. It's gonna be the best year ever!" Becca said almost bouncing in place.

"I don't know about that" Sophie said darkly as she pulled out a book from her locker and then closed the door. Becca adjusted the strap of her book bag and then put her hands on Sophie's shoulders.

"Come on Sophie, we can make it great." Becca encouraged.

"What are we making great?" A boy with dusty blond hair and a pac-man t-shirt said as he walked up behind Sophie.

"Hey, Jake" Sophie said smiling even brighter that before. Sophie and Jake had been friends since they were in diapers and even though Sophie knew everything about him she still managed to develop feelings for him that were more than friendly.

"I was just telling Sophie that we're gonna make this year the best ever" Becca explained.

"Course we are Soph." Jake said stepping to her side and giving her a warm smile. Sophie smiled back just as the bell rang. "I still can't believe my best friend is a witch." Jake added playfully nudging her. Sophie nudged him back.

"No, my best friend is a witch" Becca corrected. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Lets go before we're late for class." She said grabbing Jake's shirt and pulling him forward as she started walking. Becca followed and continued to argue with Jake as the three of them walked down the hallway.

Sophie's first class was chemistry. When she walked in the teacher greeted her and informed her that they had assigned seats and that the person that they sat with would be their lab partner for the semester. He pointed her to a seat and Sophie quickly found her place next to a girl with wavy dark hair and dark brown eyes. The girl smiled at her in a way that should have made Sophie uneasy but something told her everything was fine.

"Hi" Sophie began politely, "I'm Sophie."

"I'm Katherine." The girl introduced herself smoothly. Sophie sat down beside her feeling hazy all the sudden. "This is going to be fun", Katherine added her smiled turning into an satisfied grin.

**Mystic Falls ~ Present Day**

Damon walked into the boarding house with a optimistic grin on his face. He breezed into the living room where Elena and Stefan sat talking quietly to each other on the couch. Stefan had apparently said something amusing because Elena was giggling when he walked in. Damon's grin faded. They looked up at him expecting him to say something but he just walked over to the liquor cabinet with out a word. Stefan looked at Damon over the back of the couch as he poured himself a drink.

"would you like one?" Damon asked holding up his glass.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Elena asked peeking over Stefan's arm that lay over the back of the couch now.

"Nope" Damon said pointedly as he walked passed them in route for the stairs.

"What's going on with the girl Damon?" Stefan asked sternly. Damon stopped and turned to face him lifting his glass then letting it hang in the air as he grinned in annoyance

"Now that would be my business wouldn't it" Damon said before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a drink.

"In case you've forgotten this is supposed to be a safe house, that means you can't just bring anybody into it." Stefan said sitting up and eyeing Damon. Damon sighed.

"Look, I met her at the grill and we're just having a little fun. No big deal" Damon explained wearily.

"It is a big deal. Klaus could make an appearance any day now and he could be controlling anyone." Elena said in frustration, hand firmly on Stefan's knee.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Elena she's harmless. Trust me." Damon said condescendingly. "Well, except for the fangs" he added before taking another drink from his glass. Stefan stood abruptly and Elena did the same grabbing his arm to keep him from attacking Damon.

"She's a vampire?" Stefan said in a huff.

"Duh" Damon said deliberately trying to irritate his brother further.

"How could you be so careless Damon" Stefan asked looking like he was about to jump over the coffee table.

"Wait," Elena interrupted. "If she's a vampire then how did she get in? I didn't invite her in." Elena added glancing at Stefan visibly worried now. Damon looked blank for a second.

"That can't be good" Damon said wryly. Stefan and Elena looked at him in exasperation.

"Maybe there was a mistake with the paper work that I signed." Elena offered trying to rationalize. "But the two of you couldn't come in until I invited you" She said looking at Stefan hoping he could explain it.

"Maybe you did invite her in but you don't remember." Stefan said solemnly. Damon downed the last of his drink and set the glass on the table.

"I'll have to ask her about it tonight" Damon said calmly before turning and walking through the room and towards the door to the dinning room.

"You can't see her again" Stefan said bluntly.

"Sure I can." Damon threw back. Stefan looked completely frustrated. Damon turned to look at him.

"Why aren't you more concerned about this?" Elena asked urgently.

"Cause she's harmless" Damon said simply then turned and left the room.

"Something isn't right" Elena said stepping closer to Stefan and looking up at him concern etched on her face. He reached up and touched her arm for comfort.

"I agree" He said gently then pulled her in for a hug. Elena relaxed into his embrace with a weary sigh.

OOOO

That evening, after another heated argument with Stefan, Damon called Sophie and invited her over for dinner. Stefan and Elena hid in Stefan's room most of the night and Damon was just fine with that. Once the meal was finished and dishes cleaned Damon and Sophie retreated to the study.

"So, where are you from?" Damon asked casually as he poured two glasses of scotch. Sophie smiled at him when he looked over his shoulder at her. Damon grinned then turned and picked up the glasses.

"Born and raised in Boston, Mass." She said sitting back on the couch and crossing her legs slowly. Damon's eyes followed the curve of her thigh as the hem of her skirt rippled above it. The brown suede boots she was wearing seemed to make her legs go on forever. He handed her a glass and sat beside her.

"What brought you to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked before taking a drink from his glass. He watched intently as she slowly took a sip from hers.

"A friend told me this was vamp central and I just had to see what the lure was" She said smiling lightly resting the glass on her knee. Damon's gaze dropped to her legs again and he was momentarily mesmerized by the little purple flowers on her skirt. He shook his head lightly trying to focus and then looked at her face instead. He was surprised to find her lips so close to his and her eyes sparkly with a lavender glow. He brought his hand to her neck his fingers dancing across her skin there. He was about to taste her lips when he was over come with an urgent need for blood. He paused and pulled away to look at her again.

"I'm sorry but I'm in desperate need of people blood right now." He said in a raspy murmur. He tried to get up but she put her hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"I'll get it" She said swiftly uncrossing her legs and standing. Damon stared at her legs unable to control himself. Sophie smirked. "I need to use the ladies room any way" She said walking away. Damon watched her go. When she was out of view he rubbed his face with his hands feeling flustered. He didn't know what was going on, she had some kind of pull on him like a magnet and it was started to seriously freak him out. It was like he had no control when she was around him just pure need. What the hell was going on?

OOOO

Stefan sat at his desk with Elena on his lap listening in on Damon and Sophie; as Elena played with the hairs at the nap of his neck and traced his jaw line repetitively. He focused on her face and she looked at him expectantly.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"She went to the basement to get some blood" He said letting out a rough breath. He rested his hand on her bare knee feeling the warmth of her skin seep into his fingertips.

"Why don't you go down there and try to get some answers out of her since Damon doesn't seem to be doing very well" Elena urged him gently.

"Yeah, good idea" He said kissing her lightly. Elena stood up holding his hand as he stood behind her and then he quickly walked out the door.

OOOO

In the basement Sophie had grabbed two bags of blood and was walking towards the steps when she remembered something. She quickly walked towards a sealed door lifted a latch then pushed the door open. Once inside she went and knelt by the lifeless vamp corpse and set the blood bags on the floor. Carefully she reached for the dagger and started to pull. But she heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly stood as Stefan appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He said gruffly.

"I was just wondering what he did to get on your bad side" She said gesturing towards the body on the floor.

"I think you need to take you blood and go find Damon" Stefan eyed her suspiciously. Sophie flashed him a seductive smile.

"You really should lighten up Stefan, maybe smile a little" She said silkily.

"I don't know what your game is but unlike my brother I'm not playing." Stefan said coldly. Sophie took a few steps towards him and locked her eyes on his. Her dark curls took on an eerie glow from the dim light and something flashed in her luminescent violet eyes. Stefan's gaze was suddenly drawn to the creamy skin of her neck and the dip in her collar bone. He tried to look away but couldn't break away as she glided closer. Her dark blue feather earring fluttered lightly below her sumptuous earlobe and he had the urge to bite it. She moved closer and he found himself hypnotized by the curve of her lips now inches away. He could feel the heat of her body as she came even closer and he could smell lavender and lilac all around him. Her hands snaked up his chest roughly. She released a breath of hot air over his face and pure animal urges were churning in his gut trying to break free. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall hungrily. Something in the back of his mind was squealing at him to stop but an even bigger part of him was roaring at him to let loose. She crushed her body into his and he panted almost painfully. She leaned into him but before their lips met Stefan was jolted by a voice from the doorway next them.

"Stefan? What are you doing?" Elena asked trying to keep her voice steady and firm. But Stefan could hear the hurt seeping through. He pushed Sophie away and instantly felt completely dazed and overwhelmingly guilty.

"Elena," Stefan began but she just ran up the stairs before he could finish. "Elena, wait. Please." He called after her quickly climbing the stairs behind her.

"Damn, I was so close" Sophie said to herself then straighten her clothes before grabbing the blood from the floor.

Elena burst into the living room trying not to cry and Damon stood up surprised but the look on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked seeing the look on her face. Then Stefan appeared frantically behind her.

"Elena, please listen to me. She got inside my head" Stefan said grabbing her arm to stop her. She turned to him a tear slipping down her cheek. His face grew pained with the realization of how this was hurting her. "You know I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you. She, I don't know, she did something to me my mind wasn't my own. God you have to believe me" He finished urgently.

"I don't understand" Elena said pulling her arm away and wiping the tear from her cheek. Damon looked from one face to the other and then everything was clear.

"She was controlling his mind" Damon said blankly. Elena looked at him.

"What are you talking about" she said starting to get angry now.

"She can control your mind" Damon said looking at her calmly. "something with her eyes and the air around you, I don't know." He added. Elena took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Stefan again this time searching his eyes.

"I had no idea what was going on and then I heard you voice. I could never do that to you. I love you." He said sadly. Elena just stepped closer and then wrapped her arms around him hugging him fiercely. Stefan hugged her back in relief.

"Okay, as heart warming as this is, we have an issue at hand" Damon said bitterly. "How the hell can she compel another vampire?" Damon asked as Stefan and Elena walked over and sat on the couch.

"Maybe she's an original" Stefan offered clasping Elena's hand as it rested in her lap. "But it's more than compulsion. It's like she's taking control of all you're senses as well as your mind." Stefan added rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not compulsion, it's something way more powerful. Almost like a spell" Damon said annoyance apparent in his voice. Just then the door to the basement closed with a clatter and Sophie walked into the room.

"You're right it's not compulsion" She said leaning against the door frame. "I've got power like you can't imagine" She mused standing straight again. "Have a nice night" She said grinning at Damon wickedly. Then she took off out the front door in a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All,**

**I want to apologize for my lack of updates on this story. I kind of lost interest in this story ****because I felt like so much was happening on TVD that my story didn't make sense anymore. But I'm gonna try to write more and if you like my story and you like the Sophie character and want me to continue please review and let me know I need the encouragement. In the mean time I have written what I call a Ficlet. It's my first attempt at a Delena fic and it's called Give Into Me. Please read it and let me know what you think. Thanks for you're patience and oh yeah don't forget to review review review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, I have finally written another chapter...yay! I made a small change. There was a flash back in chapter two and one of Sophie's friends was named John and I changed it to Jake. (Disclaimer: I own none of the TVD charactors, but Sophie is mine so please don't steal her or I might bite you :D) Well anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review review review! :)

**Part 3**

Sophie stood quietly and unmoving in the darkest shadows of a large oak tree watching a thin elderly man walk his portly terrier. The man waited patiently as the dog started sniffing around in a bush. The leaves rustled deep within the dense shrub and then a black cat jumped out hissing. The dog began yapping excitedly and the man tugged on the leash pulling the dog back as the cat darted across the street in Sophie's direction. The cat disappeared into the shadows while the portly terrier's yaps subsided, and his aggravated master continued walking in the opposite direction.

The cat came around the oak tree and sensing her presence hissed defensively into the darkness. Sophie started to move towards the cat and then froze when she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. Before she could react she was twisted and thrown against the trunk of the tree by an unseen force. Sophie squirmed against the invisible power, breathing hard, and her back was only pressed further into the rough bark of the tree. She reached out with her own power to assess her attacker and as her breathing slowed the corner of her mouth curled into a casual smirk. A tall dark haired man in a dark coat stepped into view smiling with dark confidence, his hand extended towards her as if he was holding her in place with out touching her. Then he dropped his arm to his side and Sophie was released from his hold and slid to a standing position.

"Maddox", Sophie said smoothly,

"Sophie", He said as if it was a relief to say her name.

"How'd you manage to get away from Klaus for the evening?", she asked moving to lean her back gently against the tree.

"He went into town to find his next victim. I don't have much time" he said stepping closer to her and looked at her appraisingly. "Did you work your charms on the brother?" He asked

"I tried but his mind is harder to bend than Damon's. His will is stronger but with time I can get under his skin just the same." Sophie said with confidence. Maddox just nodded. "How's Katherine?" She asked her face suddenly showing worry.

"She's okay. Klaus won't kill her right away he enjoys torturing her too much" He said touching her shoulder gently.

"Good" She said shaking off her concerns and purposefully radiating cool self-assurance once again. Maddox dropped his hand and Sophie stepped away. "So I'll keep working on Stefan and you assure Kat that we're gonna bring Klaus down." She said turning and walking past the tree fingers rustling the leaves above her as she went

"You must over power Stefan, he's the key" He said sternly watching her as she went. She turn and looked at him again her eyes flickering a bright amethyst.

"Oh I will", She assured him. "I'll send a message when I have him"

"Until then" Maddox said thoughtfully

"Until then" She said giving him a brief smile and than turned a away again. Maddox disappeared into the shadows and Sophie dashed down the street at vampire speed.

**Salem Massachusetts ~ November 1984**

A much more innocent looking Sophie walked excitedly into a high school cafeteria almost bouncing as she went. She found her seat next to her amazing new friend Katherine and beamed happily. Katherine plastered a smile on her own face and turned to look at her.

"So it went well?" Katherine asked humorously

"I can't believe it. You were right, I asked Jake if he wanted to go to the winter formal and he said he's been wanting to ask me but didn't know if that would be weird. Then I said it wouldn't be weird at all and he kissed my cheek" Sophie said her excitement bursting forth with her words. "And so he's taking me to winter formal" She finished. Katherine touched her hand to try and calm her

"I told you he had a thing for you" Katherine said knowingly.

"I know I just never thought Jake would ever think of me like that" Sophie said sounding relieved. Just then a perky blonde cheerleader walked by their table

"Hey Sophie" She said kindly "Hi Kat"

"Hi Lauren" Sophie said with a smile.

"Hey" Katherine said without looking up. Lauren kept walking and Sophie turned back to Katherine.

"When did people start noticing me" Sophie said as she dropped her backpack to the floor next to her chair.

"You're a cheerleader now it comes with the territory" Katherine said using a spoon to poke at the mound of uneaten mashed potatoes on her plate.

"I can't believe this is all happening." Sophie said dreamily taking a paper bag out of her backpack. "I'm on the cheerleading team, I have a boyfriend, and I have great friends" She continued as she removed the content of the paper bag. Katherine was only half listening.

"Yeah, it's great" Katherine offered more interested in her nails than Sophie.

"Where's Becca?" Sophie asked looking across the table at an empty chair. Katherine leaned back in her chair and shrugged.

"She said something about a project for art class." Katherine said

"Oh, well I'll have to call her later and tell her everything" Sophie said popping open a can of soda. She turned to Katherine her excitement returning. "You have to come shopping with me and help me find a dress for winter formal"

"Sure" Katherine said with slow a smile.

OOOO

Later that day Katherine found her way into the art room where Becca was working on a painting after everyone else had left for the day. Becca stood making deliberate brush strokes across a canvas perched on an easel. She stepped back and looked at the canvas thoughtfully. Katherine took the opportunity to blur across the room and when she stopped next to Becca the girl jumped, dropping the paint brush, and creating a smudge of sapphire blue paint on the floor.

"Katherine" Becca said nervously. She took a few steps back and Katherine followed.

"Hello Rebecca" Katherine said smoothly. Becca stepped back even further and Katherine smiled menacingly. "I'm hungry" She pouted innocently.

"Katherine please don't" Becca pleaded still backing away. She gulped when her back touch the wall. Katherine stood right in front of her now and grabbed her shoulder pressing her into the wall.

"You must stay calm and don't scream" Katherine said looking her straight in the eyes, pupils dilating. Becca stared back blankly.

"Stay calm…don't scream" Becca repeated mechanically. Katherine's eyes darkened and filled red, veins emerging and rippling under them. She took Becca's wrist in her hand brought it to her mouth fangs elongating and bit. Becca gasped and them bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Moments later Katherine released her wrist and licked her lips in satisfaction. Then she looked into Becca's eyes once more. "You will go back to your painting and forget this ever happened."

"This never happened" Becca repeated.

"Looks like you cut your self, better clean that up" Katherine said gesturing to her wrist. Becca looked at her wrist still half dazed and then grabbed a rag from her easel and pressed it to her bleeding wrist. When she looked up again Katherine was gone.

**Mystic Falls ~ Modern Day**

Elena crawled into Stefan's bed and adjusted the covers to her liking with a pat and a tug. Then she lay on her side watching what little she could see of Stefan through the bathroom door. He emerged wearing only a pair of black sweats and she smiled at him lazily as he slipped into bed next to her. He lay facing her and she scooted closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" He said warmly. He reached up and caressed her cheek gently and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I love you" She whispered softly.

"And I'm so sorry" He said his voice raw with guilt. She looked up at him placing a finger over his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. It's over and we're fine, okay" She said soothingly. He just looked at her. "Okay?" She said urging him to agree.

"Okay" He said with a relieved sigh. Then he rolled onto his back and she went with him laying her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her back. She placed her hand on his chest and began tracing patterns over his skin while he gently stroked her hair. Soon after they drifted off to sleep.

As he slept Stefan's dreams became very vivid.

_He was playfully chasing Elena through the woods outside the boarding house. She would run from tree to tree giggling happily as he followed close behind. The sun shown bright and warm through the cracks in the canopy the trees created. He could smell the wet earth under his feet, he could hear the wind rustle through the leaves above his head, and he could see her chest rise and fall quickly with each breath she took. He caught up with her and was about to reach out and touch her when everything changed. The sky darkened with a flash of lightning and the air grew alarmingly still. He could smell only an overwhelming rush of lavender and lilac. Elena was gone. He turned frantically searching in every direction but he had lost her. His heart was pounding and he wanted to call out her name but had no voice. Then Sophie stepped out from behind a twisted black tree trunk and slunk towards him like a cat. Her eyes flashing a stormy lavender seem to beckon him forward. Her dark curls cascaded over bare shoulders and a satin smooth wine colored fabric seemed to cling, drape, and wrap like a second skin then puddle at her feet. He could feel a searing heat radiating and pulsating off her body in waves without even touching her. She reached out for him and, when her fingers gazed his neck igniting a scorching fire beneath his skin, he forgot what it was he was looking for. Still sure he was searching for something and that it was more important than his own life he tried to remember as Sophie continued to touch him. Leaving a trail of heat her fingers danced delicately over his cheek and neck then glided down his now bare chest. Her touch lingered on his stomach forcing the animal urges he kept deep within to boil up like molten lava ready to erupt. But he couldn't give in there was something he had to find. Something he couldn't live with out, that he would die without. Something he would die for; that was more powerful than any supernatural entity that could ever exist. And he tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't let go. He tried to look past her and around her. Suddenly he remembered love. His love. Sophie leaned into him and as she was about to press her lips to his he remember Elena._

Stefan's eyes snap open and he tried to catch his breath as Elena stirred feeling his body shudder beneath her. She looked up at him sleepily and he held her tighter.

"Bad dream?" She asks voice thick with sleep. She yawned and he looked at her taking a deep reassuring breath.

"Yeah" He said stroking her cheek as if to prove to himself that she was really there. She smiled and he swears it lightens the darkness that surrounds them. Then she pulls herself on top of him so their bodies are flush and very much awake now.

"I can make it all better" She says seductively and he tangles his fingers in her hair capturing her lips in a heated kiss. As their kisses deepen and their hands roam he knows she'll love away all remnants of the dream.


End file.
